The capabilities of cloud computing is largely limited to the developed countries where approximately one-sixth of the world's population lives. Thus, the majority of the world still lives in rural and non-urban areas of the developing countries, and has a low per capita income. Although telecom companies are creating large networks in developing countries, the networks are primarily voice-centric, with little or no interest to provide data services capabilities, due to the apparent lack of promising returns on investments.